russelfandomcom-20200213-history
LOOK: IBC-13's new weekend lineup
Posted at January 05, 2017 09:02 PM (From left) 'Iskul Bukol' lead star Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book) and Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook). IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services MANILA -- For the opening salvo this 2017 as IBC-13 will have a new "Weekend Ang Dating" lineup starting this Saturday with the premiere of the highly anticipated comeback of the long-running sitcom "Iskul Bukol," this time will be the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era. The new "Iskul Bukol," which will be topbilled by the newest teen trio of Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez, will air after the undisputed weekend game of IBC-13’s PBA double-header every Saturday, starting Janaury 7. The first-ever currriculum-based sitcom will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), and aligned with DepEd's K-12 high school curriculum, where the learner-centered story revolves around their lives as high school students of the public high school Diliman High School. Afterwards, love adviser Joe D'Mango continues to touch the heartwarming drama of romantic love stories in "Love Notes" will moved back to a timeslot at 8 p.m. after "Iskul Bukol." The show is a most creative notes will be aired during the program, who get advice on love and relationship from Joe at the end of the story. Meanwhile, "Express Balita Weekend" is a new timeslot at 9 p.m., which will be anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco. On the other hand, the hit sitcom "Maya Loves Sir Chief" starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap will now back to its original timeslot after "Express Balita Weekend," to be followed by the long-running gag show "T.O.D.A.S.," topbilled by Joey de Leon, which will get a Saturday late-night timeslot. Filipino blockbusters has proven to be popular with viewers will continue to be part of IBC-13’s weekend late primetime slot. The network's Saturday movie block "IBCinema," which offers today's hottest Filipino movies, will also move to a late-night timeslot at 11:15 p.m., with a new Pinoy blockbusters this month, including "Felix Manalo" (January 7), "Seduction" (January 14), "#EwanKoSau Saranghaeyo" (January 21), and "Resureksyon" (January 28) . Here's another sitcom "Vic & Leen," which will topbill the romantic comedy tandem of Victor Anastacio and Valeen Montenegro, will air on Sunday after "Born to be a Superstar," starting Janaury 8 guaranteed to send you laughing the night away. Current shows are still part of the network's weekend primetime block, with "Born to be a Superstar" which will move to an earlier timeslot as a lead-out program after "PBA" and "Dingdong n' Lani" retained every Sunday, immedietly after "Vic & Leen." More Filipino sports fans wants to watch PBA, the longest-running and top-rating flagship sports program in the country remained undisputed as the #1 program for the best of Philippine basketball on primetime weekends with the "2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup," which will be retained the weekend primetime block at the start at 3 p.m. by showing your favorite games. Male viewers will also watch more Pinoy action movie in the network's Sunday night Pinoy action-packed movie block "Sunday Sinemaks" at 10:30 p.m., including "Silakbo" (January 8), "Talahib at Rosas" (January 15), "Andres Manambit: Angkan Ng Matapang" (January 22), and "Manila's Finest" (January 29), Here's the full schedule of IBC-13's new Weekend Ang Dating: Saturdays :3:00 p.m. - PBA :7:15 p.m. - Iskul Bukol :8:00 p.m. - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:00 p.m. - Express Balita Weekend :9:30 p.m. - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 p.m. - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 p.m. - IBCinema Sundays :3:00 p.m. - PBA :7:15 p.m. - Born to be a Superstar :8:15 p.m. - Vic & Leen :9:00 p.m. - Express Balita Weekend :9:30 p.m. - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 p.m. - Sunday Sinemaks To learn of this strong roster of new TV programs, click on ibc.com.ph where Video on Demand (VOD) is available. IBC mobile app and IBC Sports app featuring free and fresh streaming of PBA games can be downloaded.